In a structure, such as a house, various sensors may be mounted to the walls and ceilings. For example, carbon monoxide detectors and smoke detectors are two common types of sensors that are ubiquitous in households, offices, and other locations. While such sensors serve important safety functions, occupants of the structure also want to be surrounded by visually pleasing devices. If a sensor is circular, it may matter little to the occupants what the angular orientation of the sensor is in relation to other objects and/or portions of the structure itself (e.g., edges of the wall or ceiling). However, if the sensor is non-circular, the orientation of the sensor in relation to other objects and/or portions of the structure itself may be glaringly apparent. Using conventional mounting arrangements, it may be exceedingly difficult for a user to mount a sensor in a particular rotational orientation in relation to other objects and/or portions of the structure itself.